


The Morning After

by CaribMermaid



Series: Office Shenanigans [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Morning After, Morning Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Prompt: Sunlight, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribMermaid/pseuds/CaribMermaid
Summary: A couple of months after they opened Nelson, Murdock and Page, Matt and Karen are still keeping their feelings to themselves.  But one night they unexpectedly get drunk and have a heart to heart conversation which leads to something more.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Office Shenanigans [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670581
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notawriterjustalurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/gifts).



> Thanks to Meinhiding and Irelandhoneybee for being my awesome beta readers and for their encouragement. Also thanks to Notawriterjustalurker for giving me this amazing prompt on Tumblr. Please check out their great Karedevil stories here in Ao3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Prompt “Sunlight” from Notawriterjustalurker.

The morning sunlight hit her face, she winced, then tried to sit up but realized that her head felt like a block of concrete and there was a soreness between her legs — the good kind. 

It all started the day before, they stayed at the office working till late only to stop when Foggy said that his neck hurt and that he needed a massage from Marci. So he left Matt and Karen hanging — like the Beatles without John Lennon. After trying and failing to come up with ideas for an opening statement, they decided to close shop and continue early the next day. 

“Hey do you wanna get some drinks at Josie’s?” Karen asked while locking the door.

“I really don’t wanna be around people tonight... I have a headache,” he said, trying to respond to Karen’s inquisitive silence. 

Karen looked at the angry bruise near Matt’s temple. “A headache? I think it's more like a concussion.” 

He gave her a short laugh. “I can walk you home if you like.”

Their new office was close to her place and it was a good opportunity to get some fresh air and stretch their numb legs, so she accepted. Matt took her upper arm and Karen pretended to guide him. They walked slowly and didn’t talk much on their way, but they were beaming for no apparent reason.

“Do you want to come up? I have aspirin and alcohol,” she said, swaying a little from side to side.

“Ha, modern medicine at its best!” 

Karen laughed. 

“Sure,” he said, grinning. 

They went upstairs and Karen brought him some pills and a glass of water. 

“I thought you said you had alcohol.”

“Well, that won’t exactly help with your headache.” 

He nodded, grimacing. 

Then, she poured an amber colored liquid into a glass and offered it to him. “I was just kidding.”

They both sat down at each side of her sofa quietly sipping their drinks.

“How’s your head?”

“It’s better now, thanks to you.”

* * *

A few glasses later and they were talking more, laughing even more and moving closer. 

“God, I really missed this. Talking with you and being so close...” she said. 

“Yeah, me too.” Matt took another sip of his glass. “I’m sorry I was such an asshole to you and Foggy. My head wasn’t in the right place.”

“I know, you’ve been working hard to make it up to us. A little too hard sometimes.”

Karen looked at Matt, his eyes shined more than usual and he had that smile that he always used to hide his sadness. 

“When I have you in my life, I feel like everything’s better and brighter. You are my sunshine, Karen. I don’t wanna push you away ever again. I’m glad you and Foggy gave me another chance, even though I know I don’t deserve it. I wish I could go back in time and—”

She moved her hand under his chin to raise it and then kissed his upper lip. 

At first Matt froze, but then he opened his lips to savor hers. She gently moved away and looked at him without taking her hand away. 

“I’m just glad to have you back,” she said.

* * *

Karen groaned when she sat in bed the next morning, then felt even worse after realizing that her involuntary noises woke him up. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, sitting beside her. 

“Yes, just a little sore. I haven’t done this in a while,”

“I’m assuming you’re talking about the sex part, because it definitely can’t be the drinking part.” 

They both laughed as Karen tried to hide her face under the sheets. 

“Me neither. I’ll try to be gentler next time — if there’s a next time,” Matt said. 

Karen uncovered her face to see his light brown eyes smiling back at her. “I don’t remember much about last night, but I know you were amazing.” She grinned and moved closer to kiss him. “Speaking of which, did we use a condom?”

“I don’t remember either. But don’t worry you’re not on your fertile days.”

“What! How do you know?”

“I spend almost all day, every day working with you, it’s difficult not to notice.”

“You keep track of my period?” she said, almost jumping out of bed. 

“Not on purpose. Like I said, it’s difficult not to notice.” He tentatively put his hand on her shoulder, but she remained stiff and silent. “I’m sorry, I’m such a creep. I shouldn’t have—“

“Did they teach you the rhythm in Catholic school?” 

Matt finally exhaled and laughed. “Sister Maggie did, after she caught me kissing a girl in a confessional once.”

Karen shook her head and giggled. “It’s okay, it can’t be easy to control those super senses all the time. In fact, it must be exhausting.”

“Thanks for your understanding.” He got closer and grazed his lips to hers, running his hands through her hair very slowly. 

She put her hand on his chest. “We’re gonna be late.”

“I know… But I don’t wanna miss the chance… To make love to you, while we’re sober… If you let me,” he said between kisses. 

Karen lay back and Matt crawled on top of her. He caressed her as if he was studying every contour of her face, then took her hands, interlacing his fingers with hers, and pinned her to bed. 

“Well, after all... Foggy was the one who bailed on us,” Karen said between breaths while Matt continued to kiss and lick her breasts. The tickling of his stubble on her skin and the pressure of his hips against hers, made all her aches melt away. 

“Yes, I’m sure he won’t mind us being a little late.”


	2. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after being with Karen from Matt’s point of view.

He woke up feeling the warmth of the sunlight coming from the glass windows. That was one of the ways that he could tell day from night, especially when he stayed with Karen. Everytime they were together, time slipped through his fingers like water. She had that effect on him. 

He took her hand and kissed it, she moaned, sounding pleased and turned towards him. He didn’t want to wake her up but he needed to touch her. The softness of her skin like silk and the warmth of her body by his side were becoming his addiction. Her natural scent was like sweet morning coffee, intoxicating. It urged him to wake up and make love to her once again. 

But Matt stayed in bed, quietly enjoying her presence, he should have gotten up and got ready for work, in fact they both should have, but how could he break her spell? She got to him, little by little, since the moment they met. She had been breaking him, insistent, like water drops against the rock. She had been seeping through his cracks to fill them with her love. 

Now, she is part of him, and he can’t get her out of his life, not that he wants to. She brings light to his life with her laughter. Even in his darkest days, when he feels there is no way out, she guides him and they find the way. She won't leave his side even when the storm gets the strongest, she’s his anchor. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve her, but he tries to be the best version of himself that he can be, because of her. She is his sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I do not recommend using the Calendar/Rhythm method as a contraceptive method. Although it works for some couples, it is not a reliable method and it doesn’t protect against STDs.  
> My head-canon is that Matt with his super senses can detect when Karen is on her fertile days and when she is not (kinda like animals do) and since he is catholic (some religions, including Catholicism, advertise abstinence instead of contraceptive methods) he doesn’t use condoms.


End file.
